dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Raids
Raids are instanced locations where 8 players come together to take on the challenges of the raid. Raids yield powerful equipment and a large amount of marks and episode-specific currency but have a very high difficulty. Access In order to enter a Raid, players must queue up using On Duty Menu (Default PC Key 'Y'), and choose appropriate roles they wish to fulfill. They will then be placed in a queue that searches for other players who wish to do the same raid, and be prompted to enter when an instance is available. It is also possible to use the entrance portals. Raids take teamwork and require 8 players. Raids are only accessible once you hit level 30 and additional Combat Rating requirements must be met. Tier 4 and above raids all require a specific episode. *Novice Tier 2 raids require a Combat Rating of 40 to enter. *Novice Tier 3 raids require a Combat Rating of 50 to enter. *Expert Tier 2 raids require a Combat Rating of 43 to enter. *Expert Tier 3 raids require a Combat Rating of 53 to enter. *Expert Tier 4 raids require a Combat Rating of 70 to enter. *Expert Tier 5 raids require a Combat Rating of 85 to enter. *Expert Tier 6 raids require a Combat Rating of 100 to enter. *Expert Tier 7 raids require a Combat Rating of 111 to enter. *Expert Tier 8 raids require a Combat Rating of 154 to enter. *Expert Tier 9 raids require a Combat Rating of 218 to enter. All novice raids are available as expert raids. However, the Outer Caverns raid, and all raids tier 4 or above are expert only, with the exception of the novice version of Doomsday (Raid), which is available to any player level 10+. Dominance Requirement The Dominance Requirement for a Raid is the minimum amount of Dominance required for player Crowd Control effects to affect normal Raid opponents. Tanks and Controllers should meet this minimum Dominance requirement so that Crowd Control powers are effective in a Raid. *Tier 2 Raids: 156 Dominance *Tier 3 Raids: 259 Dominance *Tier 4 Raids: 636 Dominance *Tier 5 Raids: 1053 Dominance *Tier 6 Raids: 1192 Dominance *Tier 7 Raids: 1584 Dominance *Tier 8 Raids: 2650 Dominance *Tier 9 Raids: 5935 Dominance Rewards A player may receive 10 Source Marks if their Combat Rating falls within the Raid's range, in addition to any boss loot (which may include a Mark of Victory in the Loot Picker for each boss). Unlike Challenges, Duos, and Alerts, Raid bosses' loot resets weekly instead of daily, and resets on Wednesday midnight GMT. Additionally, Raids have a monthly bonus reward instead of weekly. Tier 2 Raids Tier 3 Raids Tier 4 Raids Tier 5 Raids Tier 6 Raids Tier 7 Raids Tier 8 Raids Tier 9 Raids Tier 10 Raids Seasonal and Event Raids Feats Treasure Chests Some raids feature treasure chests, though in some cases accessing those might require doing a feat. See also *Operations *Challenges *Duos *Alerts *Elite Raids Category:Glossary Category:Locations Category:Instances Category:Raids Category:8 Players Category:Halls of Power Part I Category:Halls of Power Part II Category:Amazon Fury Part II Category:The Battle for Earth Category:Origin Crisis